Best Friends? (An Invader Zim fanfiction)
by 6AmySerina9
Summary: Zim met a human at SKOOL and without even expecting they became friends. When they reach in teenage, he started feel something towards the human. But suddenly, she changed making him fall at her. Relationship has been messed, will they get back together into friends?
1. Chapter 1: First SiGHT

**Amy's POV**

New, Fresh, Bright life, I was transferred to a new school. Tomorrow will be Monday, first day into the school for me.

I moved into this neighbourhood last week, still trying to get used to the air in this city. It wasn't that bad, just not so calming to inhale the air into your lungs. Because I was new, for the record I never had a close friend. I guess that's maybe I didn't missed my old life so much, I could wonder that's how my old friends feels.

I packed my bag for tomorrow, I also set the outfit for tomorrow. It was a simple black short sleeved shirt with the Converse logo and black jeans, I decided to wear my black cap too. I'm starting to feel like i'm the Black Girl, I looked in the mirror. My hair was black, my skin was normal tan and my eyes were black in far distance but when you stare at it closely.

It was a really dark brown, but I always declare it as black. With no longer waiting I changed into my PJ's and speed towards my bed. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

I was awake by my mother, who is shaking me. "Honey, its time to go to school", her calm voice spoked. I groaned but I sat down, my eyes were still sealed. I rubbed my eyes a few time and suceed to open my eyes, I walk pass through my table and grabbed my towel, straight to the bathroom.

Dress up for school, always one of my favorite part because my old school has it uniform and students are not allowed to wear any other clothes other than the uniform or the sport uniform. When the rule has changed this is the part where i'm having fun.

Pick the clothes you want to wear, I dressed up and combed my shoulder blade length hair neatly. I went down to breakfast and my dad sent me to school.

I stared at the school awkwardly, it wasn't school but** SKOOL** written at the board top of the school. Weird hard to find a school named SKOOL and clearly showing the name.

I stepped inside the school, as I did the crowd turns into silence. All of them were looking at me, I looked around the school it was kind of nice. I walk past through the crowd like nothing ever happened, I met the school Headmaster and I got my class.

It was class 02, I walk through the hallway while looking at each class number. Just in few seconds I found the class, fear went through my mind. I knocked the door shakily and opened it, the whole class was muted and all eyes glued on me.

I stood the innocently, I looked at the teacher. She was tall, her white hair tied in a bun, she was also wearing whole black. Then I noticed she wore spectacles, "H-Hi i'm Amy Serina Leighton and i'm new here", I showed no expressions and just blinked while staring at the teacher.

Suddenly, she hissed, that's odd she just hissed like a snake. She speed to me, she spoked

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendages to the student body"

I was about to glare at her but I proceed it would be rude, instead I just looked away and sigh.

"Her name is Amy, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you!".

I shrugged, "Nah, nothing to say". She shooed someone from a seat and ordered me to sit there.

Can't believe it i'm sitting at the front,

"I'm Zim, i'm perfect-perfectly fine worm-baby and i'm completely normal", a boy next to me grinned in awkward way, he was sitting on my right.

I raised my left brow, "Of course you are".

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked away, "He's lying! He's actually an alien! He's not normal!".

A voice yelled, I looked where the voice was coming from, it was from another boy.

"Shut up Dib-stink! I am NORMAL!", Zim yelled back while raising his fist.

Soon they're both now arguing trying to convince me that Zim is normal or not normal, "Quiet!", screamed. Both of them was finally quiet but still glaring at each other from far distance.

Maybe they're enemies, I sighed and looked at Zim. His skin was green, his eyes was light purple sort of like lavender, his hair was black and I suddenly noticed he had no nose.

That would maybe prove that his an alien, I turned to...uh the boy who just yelled before.

He was wearing glasses, his hair was like a scythe, his eyes I couldn't notice because he was sitting far away from me. He looked like a smart guy, well half-nerd I say but the othe-

"Amy! Would you focus to me instead of staring Dib?!", Ms. Bitters voice shocked me.

"U-Uh y-yes..I mean sorry Ms. Bitters", I smiled in embarassment as the whole class was laughing at me.

"Amy liked Dib!", they started to chanting that sentence. "N-No I DIDN'T!", I yelled but I couldn't hide my blush.

"You like that Dib-human?", Zim burst out laughter.

"QUIET!", Ms. Bitters yell echoed in the whole class. The whole class was silent, I scoffed and looked away.

Suddenly, the bell rang, the whole class raced out. I think its lunchtime, I stood up wondering where would the cafeteria might be.

Someone fake-coughed behind me, I turned around it was Dib. I looked away and blushed, "Sorry about..yeah..you know it..".

I look down to hide my embarassment, "U-Uhm no its alright, I-I'm Dib Membrane, so uh since your new here do you want me to show you around the school?".

I looked up and smiled, "That would be great! Thanks!".

"Come on", I followed him out of the class.

He brought me to the cafeteria, soon we take place at an empty table. "So uh there's someone I would like you to meet", he smiled and placed down his tray.

Not long, a purple-haired girl with gothic style clothing came sitting next to Dib with her tray.

"Amy, this is Gaz my sister", he gestured to the girl. "And Gaz this is Amy, she's new here".

"Yah sure whatever", she swallowed down her food. I guess she's a gothic girl, clearly I could see the skull necklace.

I sat opposite of them, after few minutes of eating Dib showed me around the school. Too bad the bell rang we had to went back to the class.

In the class, Ms. Bitters gave us a project which we have to find a project partner. I sighed, who the heck wanted to be my partner?

"Line here with your partner!", she pointed in front of her. I looked around and saw Dib looking at me, he pointed to himself and then me. He raised his brows, I nodded but suddenly a voice yelled.

"What is this project partner?! Zim does not need any help!", Zim yelled. "Find your partner or ELSE!", she hissed. I shrugged and looked at Dib, he just scoffed at Zim's acting.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, I raised my left brow and all of sudden I felt someone pulling me. I ended up standing next to Zim in line, "Who's your partner?!".

Zim pointed at me, she gave me the project paper and we walked away. I looked at Zim and glared at him, he gave me a death glare.

"You will need to send the project this Thursday!", the whole class nodded. I looked at Dib, he was teamed up with a girl with braces.

I sighed, well at least it's better to have someone other than alone.

After few hours, the bell rang school period of the day has ended. I stepped out of school and looked around, all of sudden I felt cold wind whooshing.

I looked at the sky, it was stormy. Its gonna rain, soon it was raining cats and dogs. I looked at far there, I saw my dad coming out of his car with an umbrella.

I smiled, suddenly I noticed Zim standing not far away shivering. He looked at the rain in horror, "Hey uh Zim, how are you gonna return to your home? Its raining".

I frowned, he looked at me, "Zim will return to home!", he walk passed me and, towards the stairs, straight into the rain. Suddenly, he screamed and running around, what's wrong with him?

"It burns! The pain! Its burns!", he screamed as he kept running around in the rain. He suddenly crashed into a tree and then continued running, I ran out to the rain and grabbed him under the SKOOL roof back. He was breathing heavily, I can also see his face and arms were wounded.

"Hey are you alright?", he didn't answer and just pushed himself out of my grip. "Honey, come on its time to go home", my dad spoked as he arrived.

I looked at Zim, he just stared at the ground. "Um dad can Zim..er well go back home with us? He's injured", I frowned.

"Nonsense! Zim is...perfectly!..fine!", he yelled between his breath.

"Come on Zim, its fine I can take care of you",

"Zim does not need any help!".

My dad gave me another umbrella and gestured to Zim, I nodded. I opened the umbrella and walked to Zim.

"Go away! Zim doesn't need help from..humans!".

I rolled my eyes and pulled him under the umbrella, I grabbed him along until we reached, my dad's car.

"Go inside", he refused, I had no other choice but to push him inside.

I sat down next to him and closed the door,

"So how come he's injured honey?", my dad asked while driving.

I didn't want to tell him that he was injured by the rain, he would think i'm crazy.

"He's uh..injured because..he accidenly crashed into a tree recently at school".

My dad drove all the way to my home, I grabbed Zim inside of my house and forced him to sit on my bed.

I was about to open his gloves until he yelled at me,

"You are not allowed to open Zim gloves other than Zim!".

Alright, I guess I'll start from the head, I started to clean his wound but turns to his arm, it was bad because of the tree crashing, but he never let me opened his gloves. Why is he wearing gloves by the way?

"I need to open it cuz I can't roll up your sleeves!", I yelled back.

"Zim can take care of himself!".

I glared at him, "Fine then why don't you go back to your home by YOUR-SELF?!".

He looked shocked as I suddenly shouted that loud.

"Just..let me open your gloves".

I looked at him, he just looked away.

I took that chance to open his gloves, he pulled his hands away as I took it off.

"Y-You can't touch Zim's hand".

I grabbed his hands, quickly clean up the wound at his arms. When its done, I roll down back his sleeves and wore his gloves back.

"There what's so hard? Its just a glove".

He rolled his eyes, "Its not like i'm opening your pants or something", I mumbled.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, I smirked and chuckled.

"So that's how you got my attention?".

He stood up, "You wanna go home? My dad can send you", I smiled.

"Zim get can back to his home by himself".

I sighed, "Pick whatever way you want".

All of sudden he jumped out of my window just like that, I gasped and looked from the window. Zim has already gone, guess he's on his way to his home now.

**~First chappy! Yay! Wow I took so long to make only one chap? BTW Thanks if you has started reading this book!** :D


	2. Chapter 2: Payback

I decided to walk to school today, because turns out it wasn't that far. I stepped inside SKOOL, as I did I wondered if Zim arrived to SKOOL today.

Of course not, he's injured, he just obviously crashed into a tree yesterday. I sighed and kept walking, before I could did the SKOOL entrance door swung open. Revealing Zim standing there proudly, oh I guess he's fine.

My brow raised, he walked pass through everyone including me. Sheesh, I guess he didn't notice me, I walk into my class and sat down.

I looked at Zim, I fake-coughed, his head turn towards me. "When are we gonna complete the project?", asked I, he looked confused for a while.

"It will be complete under Zim's command!".

I sighed, "We need to send at Thursday, Zim". I raised my left brow, looked at him with dumb face.

"Yes, Yes Zim knows! This Thursday! You all shall see Zim greatness!".

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, I wonder why Zim's act like that. I guess maybe he's a ranked guy or something.

Bell rang and its lunchtime, I went to the cafeteria by myself since Dib has showed me around the SKOOL yesterday. I lined for the food tray, soon I looked for a seat, not in my notice I accidently slipped by something slippery and my face was hit into the food.

I could hear the kids laughing, I stood up, I can't hold it any longer the person who caused that gonna get it. I looked down there was a banana peel,

"You should see your face!", a boy with brown hair laughed while pointing at me.

I walked to him as I swipe the food off my face, I grabbed his shirt.

"Did you the one who did that?", I asked and narrowed my eyes. The cafeteria was suddenly silence,

"N-No it was her", he pointed to something. I looked there was a girl with blonde hair, she was snickering something with her friends.

I throwed the boy away and make my way to the girl, suddenly my arms was being pulled by someone.

"Let go of me!", I yelled as I turned to the person, it was Dib.

"Hey, calm down, its only a bit", he frowned. I pulled my arms away from his grip, I looked at Gaz who is playing a video game. I walked towards her, her food tray was still full with food.

"Hey Gaz, do you still want the food?",

"Knock yourself out", she answered.

I smirked, I took the food tray and throwed it towards the blonde-haired girl. She screamed as her head was hitted with the food tray, I burst out laughter but someone laughed first before me.

It was Zim, "You humans are such a fool!".

"Pfft..", I walk out from the cafeteria.

Huh, didn't thought it felt so much better after the 'Throwing'. I walked with my arms behind my head, I went to the SKOOL playground. There were kids playing,

"Hmm..", It does look kind of bored and I wasn't so sure what to do.

Suddenly, someone kicked my knee causing it to be in such pain. I fell to the ground and my knee was slided on the ground as I screamed in pain, I hold my knee close to my chest.

It was the blonde-haired girl with her friends, "Dafaq you want?!", I yelled in pain.

"Unless, you didn't know i'm making a payback", she chuckled evilly and walked away. Leaving me alone in pain, after a few minutes the pain still couldn't get away.

I sat down slowly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I just looked down, slowly I saw black boots. I raised my head, Zim stood there extending one of his hand forward. I blinked, I took his hand slightly and he pulled me up.

He helped me to a bench, why would he help me?

"Thanks..", I sighed.

"How bad is your..uh human-knee?".

"Kind of worst, she kicked pretty hard, plus my knee slide on the ground".

He just kept quiet and looked away,

"Why would you help me?", I asked as I raised my left brow.

"W-Well..just call it as payback for yesterday".

I smiled slightly, I stood up slowly, but I couldn't and I fell back on the bench. I grunted in pain and hold my knee tightly.

**Zim's POV**

I was hesitated should I brought her to my base or not? Wait no! She would have discover that i'm an alien and she would have probably tell that to other Earthlings!

But she kind of helped me yesterday, but I told her that I didn't need her help and I did helped her a bit. It would have been enough for her, but I can't leave her here in pain.

Since when did I care about a stinky-humans?! I looked around for a while and to her, but if I brought her to my base...

Yes, she would've discover me that i'm an alien, but I can threat her so she won't tell anyone that i'm an alien. Plus, I can know more about Earth with a human slave in my side.

Why am I doing this? Which one should I do? I looked at her she stood up but she was supported by the walls.

"Thanks, I know you helped me just slightly but I appreciate it", she smiled.

Again, with that ugly-face, I rolled my eyes and looked away. When I looked at her back she just raised her left brow. "Is there something troubling you or no?".

"Huh? Nothing is troubling Zim!".

She sighed, "Well if-I mean then I guess...I'll be going back into SKOOL", but she haven't moved an inch.

I smirked, "If you actually can".

She looked at me and frowned, as she took a step she fell to the ground. But before she could I grabbed her arms, wait why am I saving her?

"T-Thanks..", she stuttered and grunted in pain as she stood up back.

I groaned, I grabbed her away,

"Wait-where are you taking me?".

I just kept quiet and smirked, "Look I can't walk this fast, its hurting my knee!".

I narrowed my eyes, I guess I have to do this way, I have no other choice.

I swept off her foot and carried her in my arms, she looked at me nervously. I looked away and make my way to the base.

I placed her down on the couch or sofa humans called it, I wasn't really good in this wound part especially when its human. Sometimes it confused me, why did I wanted to help her so much?

I done wrapping bandage around her knee, I sighed as I completed it. She rolled her pants down back, "Thanks, Zim".

"Enough of saying thanks, do you know how much you have say that?"

I started to feel annoyed with the word 'Thanks', "Yeah sorry..".

Suddenly, Gir appear out of nowhere and jumped on Amy's lap causing her to jump. Luckily, that Gir was wearing the disguise, I sighed in relief.

"Oh hey!", she patted Gir's head, Gir smiled like an idiot.

"Hello!", she gasped again, "What-wait how come a dog can talk?".

I stuttered, "He's..just uh-", I was ran out of ideas, since when I became like this?!

"Fascinating! Smartest dog I ever known!", she exclaimed and patted Gir's head once again.

"Ugh, stop doing at him like that", I narrowed my eyes.

I could hear she chuckled, "TACOOOS!", Gir yelled and opened his disguise. Amy's jaw dropped, "A-A-AHAAHAH! A ROBOT?!", she laughed crazily.

"I can't believe I was tricked!", she giggled. I slapped my forehead, I realized I've been knelting on the ground all this times. I quickly stood up, "That's just an awesome robot Zim!", she exclaimed.

"Yes, Yes I know", I scoffed. "Awh..I should head back to home now..", she whined. I looked at her, she stood up slowly, but soon she was be able to stand up. "Thanks for everything Zim", she said again.

I kept quiet, suddenly I noticed she was already at the door. Before, she could turn the doorknob I quickly pinned her on the door with my metal-legs from my PAK. Her eyes widened,

"Wha-", she stuttered. "H-How-Where-did these metal-legs came from?".

I narrowed my eyes, she raised her left brow. "Its none of your business, but not for long..", I answered.

I retracted my metal-legs back into my PAK, I could see her hand slowly reaching for the doorknob. I pinned her hand on the wall,

"Could you stop pinning me on the door?!",

"If you could stop reaching for the knob, I wouldn't have pin you!".

She just pouted, "I'll let go of your hands in one condition, don't run".

Slowly I retracted back the metal-legs into my PAK, she didn't run but just stood there and blinked. I thinked of a plan for a while, all of sudden I noticed her hand went up to my head, I quickly grabbed her hand.

"What do you think your doing?!",

She just blinked, I let go of her hands and sudddenly she grabbed my wig revealing my antennaes. I gasped and tried to grab back the wig but she ran to the middle of the room, while holding my wig.

"I know you have something weird up there", she smirked.

"H-How did you know?!",

"Blegh, sometimes at SKOOL I saw your wig lifted up, its really easy to be noticed", she chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "Well then, so you know that i'm an alien..".

"Yeah-yeah no worries I won't tell anyone"

My eyes widened, I didn't get to tell her anything and she already kept the secret.

"How can I trust you?",

"I don't know", she shrugged.

**~ Seconde chap! ^.^** **Er...to be continued..**


End file.
